Various hitches and other means for securing the shafts of a racing sulky to a saddle or harness of a horse are known. Presently known hitches and other securing means suffer from at least two disadvantages. First, they do not permit rapid attachment or detachment of the shafts to or from a harness or saddle. Second they have wind resistance because they are not aerodynamically designed.